


Вот так взрослеют и умирают феи

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, fairy??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: После первого убийства тебя признают взрослым, но хочешь ли ты этого?





	Вот так взрослеют и умирают феи

Окно в комнате Тсунаеши всегда открыто.

— Еще одну сказку, сестренка! — канючит Фуута. Ламбо и И-пин энергично кивают в знак согласия, стискивая кулаками края лоскутного одеяла, выхваченного лет пять назад на какой-то распродаже. Мир, изображенный на этом одеяле, ярок, абстрактен и откровенно ненормален со всем своим количеством пересекающихся линий.

— Только одну, — сдается Тсуна, устраивается поудобнее — Фуута под одной рукой, И-пин с Бовино под другой, книга, уложенная на тонкие ноги, завернутые в бархатные аляповатые штаны. — «Все дети, кроме одного-единственного на свете ребёнка, рано или поздно вырастают…»

В книге — никакой ошибки, так, маленькая недоговорка: все дети, кроме одного-единственного ребенка, который никогда не был ребенком на самом деле.

Тсунаеши знает, о чем говорит (говорит мысленно, чтобы никто не услышал).

Поскрипывает калитка на ветру, занавески в комнате вздуваются, словно дом глубоко вздыхает, сморенный летней жарой; где-то под потолком скребется съедаемая одиночеством тревожность, оставленная там до лучших времен.

Тсунаеши для детей — спасение, маленький рыцарь в школьной юбке, рыцарь, укутанный проблемами и обязанностями до самого кончика курносого носа. Тсуна — настоящая фея, исполняющая желания, смешливая и немного неуклюжая: без своих крыльев феям сложно держать равновесие, а человечьи ноги такие тонкие, слабые!

Тсунаеши — чудесная фея, не нашедшая себе места в волшебном мирке.

Жизнь, только-только вошедшая в привычную, хоть и извилистую колею, пахнет костром и катастрофой; ласковые пальцы судьбы вдруг обзаводятся острыми когтями, распарывают с треском лоскутное одеяло; никто не замечает приближения чего-то неотвратимого, смертоносного, как цунами. Только собака в соседнем дворе ведет носом, чихает громко и с недовольным ворчанием скрывается в будке.

В воздухе отчетливым перезвоном колокольчиков слышится « _динь-дилинь, пора взрослеть_ ».

Окно в комнате Тсунаеши всегда открыто, потому что она до сих пор верит в сказки. Ребенок, который никогда и не был ребенком, не приходит; в открытое окно одна за другой лезут только беды и неприятности, и нет никого, способного их остановить.

— Еще одну сказку, сестренка! — канючат дети. — Про фею!

— Будет вам сказка про фею, — слабо улыбается Тсуна, сворачивается клубком на матрасе и рассказывает тихо об упругих крыльях за идеально прямой спиной. Тсунаеши никак не желает вырастать, прибавляет в росте и весе, прибавляет в уме, но никогда — в возрасте, будто боясь, что однажды…

Что однажды окно с грохотом захлопнется.

***

Солнце восходит посреди ночи: огромное, черное, источающее смрад взрослой жизни, покрытое потрескавшейся глиной и густой, как смола, нефтью; Тсунаеши тяжело опускается на стул, не чувствуя под собой ног, прижимает трясущиеся ладони к холодному, кипенно-белому лицу.

Что-то неуловимое мелькает в девичьем взгляде, что-то обреченное, нечеловеческое и больное. Так смотрят разве что животные, которых вот-вот усыпят. Животные, которых вот-вот усыпят, и люди — все без исключения.

И вспыхивают внезапно радужки раскаленными углями: руки у нее, Тсуны, такие же, как у того, кого она никогда не дождется.

Дети спускаются на кухню, завернутые в распоротое лоскутное одеяло, и смотрят недоуменно: на невозмутимого Реборна, прислонившегося бедром к кухонной тумбе, покрытой зарубками от ножа, на угловатую тень в кармане красной куртки, накинутой на плечи Тсунаеши, на саму Тсунаеши, сидящую на скрипучем стуле, сгорбленную, сжавшуюся в комок, клубок оголенных нервов.

— Где фея? — недоуменно спрашивает Ламбо, и одеяло с треском разваливается на части, укрывает пол ярким порванным полотном абстрактного мира, пересекающихся полос.

— Фея не придет, — отвечает рассеянно Тсуна и смотрит на свои ладони, будто стараясь найти там объяснение происходящему. — Она захлебнулась цветочной пыльцой.

После первого убийства тебя признают взрослым. После первого убийства тебя признают своим. После первого убийства феи из прекрасных созданий превращаются в хищных тварей, клыкастых, когтистых и, о, крылатых.

Человек, перевравший сказки, наверняка уже давно пожалел об этом: нет никого смертоноснее чудовищ, придуманных им самим. Ведь если кто-то прикрыл неприглядную правду красивой сказкой, то, значит, знал он и то, что феи несут только хаос и смерть, верно?

Некоторые дети рождаются уже взрослыми, и ни вера в сказки, ни свечки на торте тут не помогут. Волшебная страна, застывшая в безвременье, отзывается на скулящий внутренний голос насмешливым шумом прибоя, перерастающим в гудение: это цунами рушится на крошечный островок.

Тсунаеши опускает руки и сжимает клыкастую челюсть сильнее.

_Динь-дилинь_ , звенят колокольчики под крышей.

Окно захлопнулось.


End file.
